wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 32
Petroniusz odszedł do domu wzruszając ramionami i niezadowolony mocno. Spostrzegł teraz i on, że przestali się z Winicjuszem rozumieć i że dusze ich rozbiegły się zupełnie. Niegdyś Petroniusz miał nad młodym żołnierzem ogromny wpływ. Był mu we wszystkim wzorem i często kilka ironicznych słów z jego strony wystarczało, by Winicjusza od czegoś powstrzymać lub do czegoś popchnąć. Obecnie nie zostało z tego nic, tak dalece, że Petroniusz nie próbował nawet dawnych sposobów, czując, że jego dowcip i ironia ześlizną się beż żadnego skutku po nowych pokładach, jakie na duszę Winicjusza nałożyła miłość i zetknięcie się z niepojętym światem chrześcijańskim. Doświadczony sceptyk rozumiał, że stracił klucz do tej duszy. Przejmowało go też to niezadowoleniem, a nawet i obawą, którą spotęgowały jeszcze wypadki tej nocy. "Jeśli to ze strony Augusty nie przemijające zachcenie, lecz trwalsza żądza - myślał Petroriusz - to będzie jedno z dwojga: albo Winicjusz jej się nie oprze i może być przez lada wypadek zgubiony, albo, co dziś do niego podobne, oprze się i w takim razie będzie zgubiony na pewno, a z nim mogę być i ja, choćby dlatego, że jestem jego krewnym i że Augusta, objąwszy niechęcią całą rodzinę, przerzuci wagę swego wpływu na stronę Tygellina..." I tak, i tak było źle. Petroniusz był człowiekiem odważnym i śmierci się nie bał, ale nie spodziewając się od niej niczego, nie chciał jej wywoływać. Po długim namyśle postanowił wreszcie, że najlepiej i najbezpieczniej będzie wyprawić Winicjusza z Rzymu w podróż. Ach, gdyby mógł dać mu w dodatku na drogę Ligię, byłby to z radością uczynił. Lecz i tak spodziewał się, że nie będzie mu go zbyt trudno namówić. Wówczas rozpuściłby na Palatynie wieść o chorobie Winicjusza i odsunąłby niebezpieczeństwo zarówno od niego, jak i od siebie. Augusta ostatecznie nie wiedziała, czy była przez Winicjusza poznana; mogła przypuszczać, że nie, więc jej miłość własna dotychczas niezbyt ucierpiała. Inaczej mogło być jednak w przyszłości i należało temu zapobiec. Petroniusz chciał przede wszystkim wygrać na czasie, rozumiał bowiem, że skoro raz cezar ruszy do Achai, wówczas Tygellinus, który się na niczym z zakresu sztuki nie rozumiał, zejdzie na drugi plan i straci swój wpływ. W Grecji Petroniusz pewien był zwycięstwa nad wszystkimi współzawodnikami. Tymczasem postanowił czuwać nad Winicjuszem i zachęcać go do podróży. Przez kilkanaście dni rozmyślał nawet nad tym, że gdyby wyrobił u cezara edykt wypędzający chrześcijan z Rzymu, to Ligia opuściłaby go razem z innymi wyznawcami Chrystusa, a za nią i Winicjusz. Wówczas nie potrzeba by go namawiać. Sama zaś rzecz była możliwa. Wszakże nie tak dawno jeszcze, gdy Żydzi wszczęli rozruchy z nienawiści do chrześcijan, Klaudiusz cezar, nie umiejąc odróżnić jednych od drugich, wypędził Żydów. Czemu by zatem Nero nie miał wypędzić chrześcijan? W Rzymie byłoby przestronniej. Petroniusz po owej "pływającej uczcie" widywał codziennie Nerona i na Palatynie, i w innych domach. Podsunąć mu podobną myśl było łatwo, bo cezar nie opierał się nigdy namowom przynoszącym komuś zgubę lub szkodę. Po dojrzałym zastanowieniu Petroniusz ułożył sobie cały plan. Oto wyprawi u siebie ucztę i na niej skłoni cezara do wydania edyktu. Miał nawet niepłonną nadzieję, że cezar jemu. powierzy wykonanie. Wówczas wyprawiłby Ligię, ze wszystkimi należnymi kochance Winicjusza względami, na przykład do Baiae i niechby się tam kochali i bawili w chrześcijaństwo, ile by im się podobało. Tymczasem odwiedzał Winicjusza często; raz dlatego, że przy całym swym rzymskim egoizmie nie mógł się pozbyć przywiązania do niego, a po wtóre, by namawiać go do podróży. Winicjusz udawał chorego i nie pokazywał się na Palatynie, gdzie co dzień powstawały inne zamiary. Pewnego dnia wreszcie Petroniusz usłyszał z własnych ust cezara, że wybiera się stanowczo za trzy dni do Ancjum, i zaraz nazajutrz poszedł zawiadomić o tym Winicjusza. Lecz ów pokazał mu listę osób zaproszonych do Ancjum, którą rano przyniósł mu wyzwoleniec cezara. - Jest na niej moje nazwisko - rzekł - jest i twoje. Wróciwszy zastaniesz taką samą u siebie. - Gdyby mnie nie było między zaproszonymi -odpowiedział Petroniusz - to by znaczyło, że trzeba umrzeć, nie spodziewam się zaś, by to nastąpiło przed podróżą do Achai. Będę tam Neronowi zbyt potrzebny. Po czym przejrzawszy listę rzekł: - Ledwośmy przybyli do Rzymu, trzeba znów opuścić dom i wlec się do Ancjum. Ale trzeba! Bo to nie tylko zaproszenie, to zarazem rozkaz. - A gdyby kto nie posłuchał? - Dostałby innego rodzaju wezwanie: by się wybrał w znacznie dłuższą podróż, w taką, z której się nie wraca. Co za szkoda, żeś nie posłuchał mojej rady i nie wyjechał, póki był czas. Teraz musisz do Ancjum. - Teraz muszę do Ancjum... Patrzże, w jakich my czasach żyjemy i jakimi podłymi jesteśmy niewolnikami. - Czyś to dziś dopiero spostrzegł? - Nie. Ale widzisz, tyś mi dowodził, że nauka chrześcijańska jest nieprzyjaciółką życia, bo nakłada na nie więzy. A czyż mogą być twardsze niż te, które nosimy? Tyś mówił: "Grecja stworzyła mądrość i piękność, a Rzym moc." Gdzież nasza moc? - Zawołaj sobie Chilona. Nie mam dziś żadnej ochoty do filozofowania. Na Herkulesa! Nie ja stworzyłem te czasy i nie ja za nie odpowiadam. Mówmy o Ancjum. Wiedz, że czeka cię tam wielkie niebezpieczeństwo i że lepiej by może było dla ciebie zmierzyć się z tym Ursusem, który zdławił Krotona, niż tam jechać, a jednak nie możesz nie jechać. Winicjusz skinął niedbale dłonią i rzekł: - Niebezpieczeństwo! My wszyscy brodzimy w mroku śmierci i co chwila jakaś głowa zanurza się w ów mrok. - Czy mam ci wyliczać wszystkich, którzy mieli trochę rozumu i dlatego mimo czasów Tyberiusza, Kaliguli, Klaudiusza i Nerona dożyli osiemdziesięciu lub dziewięćdziesięciu lat? Niech ci za przykład posłuży choćby tylko taki Domicjusz Afer. Ten zestarzał się spokojnie, choć całe życie był złodziejem i łotrem. - Może dlatego! może właśnie dlatego! - odpowiedział Winicjusz. Po czym jął przeglądać listę i rzekł: - Tygellinus, Watyniusz, Sekstus Afrykanus, Akwilinus Regulus, Suiliusz Nerulinus, Epriusz Marcellus, i tak dalej! Co za zbiór hołoty i łotrów!... I powiedzieć, że to rządzi światem!... Czy nie lepiej by im przystało obwozić jakieś egipskie albo syryjskie bóstwo po miasteczkach, brząkać w sistry i zarabiać na chleb wróżbiarstwem albo skokami?... - Lub pokazywać uczone małpy, rachujące psy albo osła dmuchającego we flet - dodał Petroniusz. - Wszystko to prawda, ale mówmy o czymś ważniejszym. Zbierz uwagę i słuchaj mnie: opowiadałem na Palatynie, żeś chory i nie możesz opuszczać domu, tymczasem nazwisko twoje znajduje się jednak na liście, co dowodzi, że ktoś nie uwierzył moim opowiadaniom i postarał się o to umyślnie. Neronowi nic na tym nie zależało, albowiem jesteś dla niego żołnierzem, z którym co najwyżej można gadać o gonitwach w cyrku i który o poezji i muzyce nie ma pojęcia. Otóż o umieszczenie twego nazwiska postarała się chyba Poppea, a to znaczy, że jej żądza ku tobie nie była przemijającym zachceniem i że pragnie cię zdobyć. - Odważna z niej Augusta! - Odważna zaiste, bo może się zgubić bez ratunku. A niechby Wenus natchnęła ją jak najprędzej inną miłością, ale póki chce jej się ciebie, musisz zachować jak największe ostrożności. Miedzianobrodemu ona już poczyna powszednieć, woli już dziś Rubrię lub Pitagorasa, lecz przez samą miłość własną wywarłby na was najstraszniejszą zemstę. - W gaju nie wiedziałem, że to ona do mnie mówiła, ale przecieżeś podsłuchiwał i wiesz, co jej odpowiedziałem: że kocham inną i że jej nie chcę. - A ja cię zaklinam na wszystkich bogów podziemnych, nie trać tej resztki rozumu, którą ci jeszcze chrześcijanie zostawili. Jak można się wahać mając wybór między zgubą prawdopodobną a pewną? Zali nie mówiłem ci już, że gdybyś zranił miłość własną Augusty, nie byłoby dla ciebie ratunku? Na Hades! Jeśli ci życie zbrzydło, to lepiej sobie zaraz żyły otwórz lub rzuć się na miecz, bo gdy obrazisz Poppeę, może cię spotkać śmierć mniej lekka. Niegdyś przyjemniej było z tobą mówić! O co właściwie ci chodzi? Czy cię ubędzie? Czy ci to przeszkodzi kochać twoją Ligię? Pamiętaj przy tym, że Poppea widziała ją na Palatynie i że nietrudno jej się będzie domyśleć, dla kogo odrzucasz tak wysokie łaski. A wówczas wydobędzie ją choćby spod ziemi. Zgubisz nie tylko siebie, ale i Ligię, rozumiesz? Winicjusz słuchał, jakby myśląc o czym innym, i wreszcie rzekł: - Ja muszę ją widzieć. - Kogo? Ligię? - Ligię. - Wiesz, gdzie ona jest? - Nie. - Więc zaczniesz znów szukać jej po starych cmentarzach i na Zatybrzu? - Nie wiem, ale muszę ją widzieć. - Dobrze. Jakkolwiek jest chrześcijanką, może się okaże, iż jest rozsądniejsza od ciebie, a okaże się to z pewnością, jeśli nie chce twojej zguby. Winicjusz ruszył ramionami. - Wyratowała mnie z rąk Ursusa. - W takim razie spiesz się, bo Miedzianobrody nie będzie zwlekał z wyjazdem. Wyroki śmierci może wydawać i z Ancjum. Lecz Winicjusz nie słuchał. Zajmowała go tylko jedna myśl: zobaczenia się z Ligią, więc począł rozmyślać nad sposobami. Tymczasem zdarzyła się okoliczność, która, mogła usunąć wszystkie trudności. Oto nazajutrz przyszedł niespodzianie do niego Chilo. Przyszedł nędzny i obdarty, z oznakami głodu w twarzy i w podartym łachmanie, służba jednak, która miała dawniej rozkaz puszczania go o każdej porze dnia i nocy, nie śmiała go wstrzymywać, tak że wszedł prosto do atrium i stanąwszy przed Winicjuszem, rzekł: - Niech ci bogowie dadzą nieśmiertelność i podzielą się z tobą władzą nad światem. Winicjusz w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę kazać wyrzucić go za drzwi. Lecz przyszła mu myśl, że może Grek wie coś o Ligii, i ciekawość przemogła obrzydzenie. - To ty? - spytał. - Co się z tobą dzieje? . - Źle, synu Jowisza - odpowiedział Chilon. - Prawdziwa cnota to towar, o który nikt dziś nie zapyta, i prawdziwy mędrzec musi być rad i z tego, jeśli raz na pięć dni ma za co kupić baranią głowę u rzeźnika, którą ogryza na poddaszu, popijając łzami. Ach, panie! Wszystko, coś mi dał, wydałem na. księgi u Atraktusa, a potem okradziono mnie, zniszczono; niewolnica, która miała spisywać moją naukę, uciekła zabrawszy resztę tego, czym twoja wspaniałomyślność mnie obdarzyła. Nędzarz jestem, alem pomyślał sobie: do kogóż mam się udać, jeśli nie do ciebie, Serapisie, którego kocham, ubóstwiam i za którego narażałem życie moje! - Po coś przyszedł i co przynosisz? - Po pomoc, Baalu, a przynoszę ci moją nędzę, moje łzy, moją miłość i wreszcie wiadomości, które przez miłość dla ciebie zebrałem. Pamiętasz, panie, com ci w swoim czasie mówił, że odstąpiłem niewolnicy boskiego Petroniusza jedną nitkę z przepaski Wenery w Pafos?... Dowiadywałem się teraz, czy jej to pomogło, i ty, synu Słońca, który wiesz, co się w tamtym domu dzieje, wiesz także, czym jest tam Eunice. Mam jeszcze taką jedną nitkę. Zachowałem ją dla ciebie, panie. Tu przerwał spostrzegłszy gniew zbierający się w brwiach Winicjusza i chcąc uprzedzić wybuch rzekł prędko: - Wiem, gdzie mieszka boska Ligia, wskażę ci, panie, dom i zaułek. Winicjusz potłumił wzruszenie, jakim przejęła go ta wiadomość, i rzekł: - Gdzie ona jest? - U Linusa, starszego kapłana chrześcijan. Ona tam jest wraz z Ursusem, a ten po dawnemu chodzi do młynarza, który zwie się tak jak twój dyspensator, panie, Demas... Tak, Demas!... Ursus pracuje nocami, więc otoczywszy dom w nocy, nie znajdzie się go... Linus jest stary... a w domu prócz niego są tylko jeszcze starsze dwie niewiasty. - Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - Pamiętasz, panie, że chrześcijanie mieli mnie w swym ręku i oszczędzili. Glaukus myli się wprawdzie, mniemając, żem ja przyczyną jego nieszczęść, ale uwierzył w to nieborak i wierzy dotąd, a jednak oszczędzili mnie! Więc nie dziw się, panie, że wdzięczność napełniła mi serce. Jam człowiek z dawnych, lepszych czasów. Zatem myślałem: mamże zaniechać moich przyjaciół i dobroczyńców? Zali nie byłoby zatwardziałością nie zapytać o nich, nie wywiedzieć się, co się z nimi dzieje, jak im służy zdrowie i gdzie mieszkają? Na pessinuncką Cybelę! nie ja jestem do tego zdolny. Wstrzymywała mnie z początku obawa, żeby źle nie zrozumieli mych zamiarów. Ale miłość, jaką do nich miałem, okazała się większą od obawy, a zwłaszcza dodała mi otuchy ta łatwość, z jaką ani przebaczają wszelkie krzywdy. Przede wszystkim jednak myślałem o tobie, panie. Ostatnia nasza wyprawa zakończyła się porażką, a czyż taki syn Fortuny może pogodzić się z tą myślą? Więc przygotowałem ci zwycięstwo. Dom stoi osobno. Możesz go kazać otoczyć niewolnikom tak, że i mysz się nie wyśliźnie. O, panie, panie! od ciebie zależy tylko, by jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy ta wielkoduszna królewna znalazła się w domu twoim. Ale jeśli się to stanie, pomyśl, że przyczynił się do tego bardzo biedny i zgłodniały syn mojego ojca. Winicjuszowi krew napłynęła do głowy. Pokusa raz jeszcze wstrząsnęła całym jego jestestwem. Tak jest! To był sposób i tym razem sposób pewny. Gdy raz będzie miał Ligię u siebie, któż zdoła mu ją odjąć? Gdy raz uczyni Ligię swoją kochanką, cóż jej pozostanie innego, jak zostać nią na zawsze? I niech zginą wszelkie nauki! Co dla niego będą znaczyli wówczas chrześcijanie, razem z ich miłosierdziem i posępną wiarą? Zali nie czas otrząsnąć się z tego wszystkiego? Zali nie czas rozpocząć żyć, jak wszyscy żyją? Co następnie uczyni Ligia, jak pogodzi swój los z nauką, którą wyznaje, to również rzecz mniejsza. To są rzeczy bez wagi! Przede wszystkim będzie jego, i to dziś jeszcze. A i to pytanie, czy się w jej duszy ostoi owa nauka wobec tego nowego dla niej świata, wobec rozkoszy i uniesień, którym musi się poddać? A stać się to może jeszcze dziś. Dość zatrzymać Chilona i wydać o zmroku rozkazy. I potem radość bez końca! "Czym było moje życie? - myślał Winicjusz. - Cierpieniem, niezaspokojoną żądzą i zadawaniem sobie ciągłych pytań bez odpowiedzi." W ten sposób przetnie i skończy się wszystko. Przypomniał sobie wprawdzie, że przyrzekł jej, iż nie wzniesie na nią ręki. Ale na cóż przysięgał? Nie na bogów, bo w nich już nie wierzył, nie na Chrystusa, bo w niego jeszcze nie wierzył. Zresztą, jeśli będzie się czuła pokrzywdzona, zaślubi ją i w ten sposób wynagrodzi jej krzywdę. Tak! do tego czuje się zobowiązanym, bo przecież zawdzięcza jej życie. Tu przypomniał mu się ów dzień, w którym wraz z Krotonem wpadł do jej schronienia; przypomniał sobie wzniesioną nad sobą pięść Ursusa i wszystko, co nastąpiło potem. Ujrzał ją znów schyloną nad jego łożem, przebraną w strój niewolnicy, piękną jak bóstwo, dobroczynną i uwielbioną. Oczy jego mimo woli przeniosły się na lararium i na ów krzyżyk, który zostawiła mu odchodząc. Zali jej za to wszystko zapłaci nowym zamachem? Zali będzie ją ciągał za włosy do cubiculum jak niewolnicę? I jakże potrafi to uczynić, skoro nie tylko jej pożąda, ale ją kocha, a kocha za to właśnie, że jest taką, jaką jest? I nagle uczuł, że nie dość mu ją mieć w domu, nie dość chwycić przemocą w ramiona i że jego miłość chce już czegoś więcej, to jest: jej zgody, jej kochania i jej duszy. Błogosławiony ten dach, jeśli ona wejdzie pod niego dobrowolnie, błogosławiona chwila, błogosławiony dzień, błogosławione życie. Wówczas szczęście obojga będzie jako morze nieprzebrane i jako słońce. Ale porwać ją przemocą byłoby to zabić na wieki takie szczęście, a zarazem zniszczyć, splugawić i zohydzić to, co jest najdroższe i jedynie ukochane w życiu. Zgroza przejęła go teraz na samą myśl o tym. Spojrzał na Chilona, który, wpatrując się w niego, zasunął rękę pod łachman i drapał się niespokojnie, po czym przejęło go niewypowiedziane obrzydzenie i chęć zdeptania tego dawnego pomocnika tak, jak depce się plugawe robactwo lub jadowitego węża. Po chwili wiedział już, co ma uczynić. Lecz nie znając w niczym miary, a idąc za popędem swej srogiej rzymskiej natury, zwrócił się do Chilona i rzekł: - Nie uczynię tego, co mi radzisz, byś jednak nie odszedł bez nagrody, na jaką zasługujesz, każę ci dać trzysta rózeg w domowym ergastulum. Chilo zbladł. W pięknej twarzy Winicjusza tyle było zimnej zawziętości, iż ani chwili nie mógł się łudzić nadzieją, by obiecana zapłata była tylko okrutnym żartem. Więc rzucił się w jednej chwili na kolana i zgiąwszy się począł jęczeć przerywanym głosem: - Jak to, królu perski? za co?... Piramido łaski! Kolosie miłosierdzia! za co?... Jam stary, głodny, nędzny... Służyłem ci. Tak-że się odwdzięczasz?... - Jak ty chrześcijanom - odparł Winicjusz. I zawołał dyspensatora. Lecz Chilo skoczył do jego nóg i objąwszy je konwulsyjnie, wołał jeszcze, z twarzą pokrytą śmiertelną bladością: - Panie, panie!... Jam stary! Pięćdziesiąt, nie trzysta... Pięćdziesiąt dosyć!... Sto, nie trzysta!... Litości! litości! Winicjusz odtrącił go nogą i wydał rozkaz. W mgnieniu oka za dyspensatorem wbiegło dwóch silnych Kwadów, którzy, porwawszy Chilona za resztki włosów, okręcili mu głowę jego własnym łachmanem. i powlekli go do ergastulum. - W imię Chrystusa!... - zawołał Grek we drzwiach do korytarza. Winicjusz został sam. Wydany rozkaz podniecił go i ożywił. Tymczasem starał się zebrać rozpierzchłe myśli i przyprowadzić je do ładu. Czuł wielką ulgę, i zwycięstwo, jakie nad sobą odniósł, nąpełniało go otuchą. Zdawało mu się, że uczynił jakiś wielki krok ku Ligii i że powinna go spotkać za to jakaś nagroda. W pierwszej chwili nie przyszło mu nawet na myśl, jak ciężkiej dopuścił się niesprawiedliwości względem Chilona i że kazał go smagać za to samo, za co przedtem nagradzał. Nadto był jeszcze Rzymianinem, by go miał boleć cudzy ból i by miał zaprzątać swą uwagę jednym nędznym Grekiem. Gdyby nawet był pomyślał o tym, sądziłby, iż postąpił słusznie, rozkazawszy ukarać nikczemnika. Lecz on myślał o Ligii i mówił jej: "Nie zapłacę ci złem za dobre, a gdy się kiedyś dowiesz, jak postąpiłem z tym, który chciał mnie namówić do podniesienia na ciebie ręki, będziesz mi za to wdzięczna." Tu jednak zastanowił się, czy Ligia pochwaliłaby jego postępek z Chilonem. Wszakże nauka, którą ona wyznaje, każe przebaczać; wszak chrześcijanie przebaczyli nędznikowi, choć większe mieli do zemsty powody. Wówczas dopiero ozwał mu się w duszy krzyk: "W imię Chrystusa!" Przypomniał sobie, że podobnym okrzykiem Chilo wykupił się z rąk Liga, i postanowił darować mu resztę kary. W tym celu miał właśnie zawołać dyspensatora, gdy ten sam stanął przed nim i rzekł: - Panie, ów starzec omdlał, a może i umarł. Czy mam kazać go ćwiczyć dalej? - Ocucić go i stawić przede mną. Rządca atrium znikł za zasłoną, lecz cucenie nie musiało iść łatwo, albowiem Winicjusz czekał jeszcze czas długi i poczynał się już niecierpliwić, gdy wreszcie niewolnicy wprowadzili Chilona i na znak dany sami cofnęli się natychmiast. Chilo blady był jak płótno i wzdłuż nóg jego spływały na mozaikę atrium nitki krwi. Był jednak przytomny i padłszy na kolana począł mówić z wyciągniętymi rękoma: - Dzięki ci, panie! Jesteś miłosierny i wielki. - Psie - rzekł Winicjusz - wiedz, żem ci przebaczył dla tego Chrystusa, któremu i sam życie zawdzięczam. - Będę służył, panie, Jemu i tobie. - Milcz i słuchaj. Wstań! Pójdziesz ze mną i pokażesz mi dom, w którym mieszka Ligia. Chilo zerwał się, lecz zaledwie stanął na nogach, pobladł jeszcze śmiertelniej i rzekł mdlejącym głosem: - Panie, jam naprawdę głodny.. Pójdę, panie, pójdę! lecz nie mam sił... Każ mi dać choć resztki z misy twego psa, a pójdę! Winicjusz kazał mu dać jeść, sztukę złota i płaszcz. Lecz Chilo, którego osłabiły razy i głód, nie mógł iść nawet po posiłku, choć strach podnosił mu włosy na głowie, by Winicjusz nie wziął jego osłabienia za opór i nie kazał go smagać na nowo. - Niech jeno wino mnie rozgrzeje - powtarzał szczękając zębami - będę mógł iść zaraz, choćby do Wielkiej Grecji. Jakoż po pewnym czasie odzyskał trochę sił i wyszli. Droga była długa. Linus bowiem mieszkał, jak większa część chrześcijan, na Zatybrzu, niedaleko od domu Miriam. Chilo pokazał wreszcie Winicjuszowi osobny mały domek, otoczony murem pokrytym całkiem przez bluszcze, i rzekł: - To tu, panie. - Dobrze - rzekł Winicjusz - idź teraz precz, ale pierwej posłuchaj, co ci powiem: zapomnij, żeś mi służył; zapomnij, gdzie mieszka Miriam, Piotr i Glaukus; zapomnij również o tym domu i o wszystkich chrześcijanach. Przyjdziesz każdego miesiąca do mego domu, gdzie Demas wyzwoleniec będzie ci wypłacał po dwie sztuki złota. Lecz gdybyś dalej szpiegował chrześcijan, każę cię zaćwiczyć lub oddam w ręce prefekta miasta. Chilo skłonił się i rzekł: - Zapomnę. Lecz gdy Winicjusz znikł na zakręcie uliczki, wyciągnął za nim ręce i grożąc pięściami, zawołał: - Na Ate i na Furie! nie zapomnę! Po czym znów osłabł. góra strony Quo vadis 32